


Moon and Star Rising

by ALadyofRohan



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Morrowind - Fandom
Genre: Elder Scrolls - Freeform, F/M, Morrowind, idek I just wanted to write something soft and continue off of it, we're gonna slowburn this bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALadyofRohan/pseuds/ALadyofRohan
Summary: "Welcome, Moon-and-Star, to this place where destiny is made."Narya is the second-born daughter to the patriarch of House Dres. After an inevitable betrayal takes her to Vvardenfell, and further to her destiny as the Nerevarine.
Relationships: Dagoth Ur/Female Nerevarine, Dagoth Ur/Nerevarine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Moon and Star Rising

_“To me, you came in a dream_

_It was there I could hold you again,_

_it was there I could speak to you again_

_and there, between the realm of the undying_

_and the world of the living_

_that I let my heart break twice.”_

**_-Segovia Amil_ **

Sun’s Height 3E 422

A steady summer heat fell over the city of Tear. As dusk began to fall the lights in the city went up, the lanterns looking akin to fireflies hidden amongst the swamp.

Looking over the town of dark wood buildings and rich green plantlife was the manor of house Dres. The moment the property began there was a change of scenery. What was dirt now changed to ornate blanched stone that led up a path poised under great curling trees.

The Dres house loomed over the city as its overseer. Large stone pillars guarded the entrance leading all the way up to the third floor of the house.

Sitting on the terrace jutting from her chambers was one of the Dres daughters. She looked at her painters palette and took up a generous glob of red oil paint to put the finishing touches on the leaves of a tree.

“Why are they red, Narya? The leaves...”

Narya turned to see her older sister, Saegis, leaning against the terrace door. Saegis’ piercing icy blue iris’ peered as if probing for her sisters thoughts. Narya looked back to her painting and frowned.

“It’s supposed to be an ash tree…” She sighed, “It’s horrible.”

Saegis sat next to Narya on her bench, pushing away strands of fiery hair from her sisters face.

“Not at all.” Saegis said, “It matches your eyes.” She set her head on Narya’s shoulder and stared at the painting.

Narya looked down and saw that her sister had a travelling bag filled to the brim, and she was dressed in dark clothing.

“You’re finally leaving…” Narya said sadly.

Saegis sat up and ran one grey hand through her navy pompadour, the front curls softly falling back down to rest on perfectly freckled cheeks.

“Mother was speaking to someone from house Hlaalu,” Saegis told her sister, “She thinks a marriage would be beneficial.” There was a distinct curl of disgust to her lips, “I suppose her trip to Vivec proved to indeed have the sinister intentions we predicted, Narya.”

“I thought father didn’t want to parlay with them, given their stance on the Empire.” Naryas thoughts raced as she set down her paint supplies, pushing back her curly ginger hair behind both ears, “Even so I cannot see him forcing any of us into marriage…”

“Mother always gets her way,” Saegis gave a sarcastic smile, “Hlaalu has land, money, status…”

“Who is the proposal to?”

Saegis scoffed, “Some blockhead Dukes brother in Vvardenfell. Orvas Dren,” Saegis spat the name out, then she looked at her sister, “Mother and father waited until I was twenty to start looking for a husband, it might have taken them two years to finally get to it but nonetheless they are pushing me into a marriage I do not want. Narya, you’ve just turned twenty yourself...you need to be careful.”

“What would happen to Moirrin?” Narya asked about their youngest sister.

Saegis scoffed, “Moirrin...she’s more likely to take over the House once she’s old enough to get mother and father out of the way.”

“What an evil thing to say, she’s only ten.” Narya eyed her sister, her ruby iris’ flashing.

“Don't tell me you don't see it, Narya.” Saegis said, “She’s young but she’s mothers double.” She stood up and walked over to the edge of the balcony to check the climb down.

Narya sighed and followed after her sister.

“Where will you go?” She asked Saegis.

Saegis gave Narya a weak smile and kissed her sisters forehead.

“I left a note to mother saying I was joining a cult to Azura.” She winked.

Narya’s eyes widened and she giggled, “Sage, I can’t believe you.”

“She can stick it in her cunt and when the Tribunal priest comes to fuck her they can both find and read it with the utmost displeasure.” Saegis said with a wicked smile.

“Where will you really go?” Narya held her sisters cheek in her cloudy grey hand, “I’ll be worried sick over you.”

Saegis looked around them and leaned in to whisper, “For your sake, dear sister, I will not say. I cannot risk mother knowing.” She pulled back and swung her other leg over, “One day I will write you, Nari.” Seeing the look on her sisters face Saegis added, “No matter what happens, I will take care of you.”

“I know, Sage…” Narya said sadly, “I will find you.”

“Not before I find you first.” Saegis smiled, “I love you dearly, Nari. I’ll see you again.”

“I love you too, Sage.” Narya said quietly, watching her sister, and closest friend, climb down three floors and escape into the shadow of the swamplands beyond.

Narya turned back to her painting, looking down at the red leaves on the tree. She sighed and took her paint supplies into her room. She placed her canvas and easel in a corner to dry. Narya turned when she heard a knock at her door. She quickly checked her dark ginger hair to make sure her bangs weren’t out of place, then she answered her door.

A sheepish argonian stood at the door, dressed in well-worn brown robes.

“The Master has sent me to prepare you for supper.” They said, head hanging low as to not make eye contact with Narya.

Narya’s forehead creased with pity. She invited the argonian into her room.

“I can dress myself,” Narya told them, “Perhaps you’d like a moment to sit?” She motioned to the plush set of cushions situated by a few filled bookshelves.

“Oh many apologies, my Lady Dres, but I was told to help you.” 

They shuffled over to a dark wood wardrobe and pulled out a rich teal sari with one exposed shoulder. They laid it out on Naryas bed with gold patterned slippers and a matching dupatta.

Narya walked over to the large alcove that housed her bed and set her hand on the argonians shoulder. The argonian flinched away.

“I’m sorry,” Naryas hand flung to her mouth, “I didn’t mean to offend you.” She felt a color rise in her cheeks, “I’m so embarrassed…”

“You are, my Lady?” The argonian asked, tentatively looking at Narya.

“Of course,” Narya sighed, “You must forgive me I should not have reached for you like that.”

“It’s quite alright, my Lady...please I must dress you.” The argonian insisted.

Naryas shoulders fell, “Very well.”

She stood and shrugged off her silky orange robes. The argonian set to work placing a delicate slip over Naryas naked body.

“What is your name?” Narya asked.

“Reads-the-Stars, my Lady Dres.” The argonian answered.

“That’s very beautiful,” Narya commented, “Do you live up to your name?”

Reads-the-Stars lowered their head, “I can name the cosmos, I know from looking at someone what sign they were born under.”

“What a wonderful gift the gods have given you. The Hist in your case.” Narya said, “Would you humor me in determining my birth sign?”

Reads-the-Stars gave a slight smirk, but quickly hid it away, “The Lady.”

“How wonderful!” Narya turned to face Reads-the-Stars as they were adjusting the sari, “What a talent you have, Reads-the-Stars!”

“I thank you, Lady Dres.” Reads-the-Stars, said shyly, “Would you have me do anything with your hair?”

Narya gave them a reassuring smile, “I think my mother will have to suffice with how it is now.”

“If you don't mind my overstepping, your mother said there was a visitor.”

“Is there?” Narya felt her stomach drop, “Then they too will have to deal with my hair the way it is. I will tell my mother I made you.” She told Reads-the-Stars.

“Very good, my Lady.” Reads-the-Stars relented, “Then as your mother requested I shall escort you downstairs.

Narya slipped on her shoes and then moved up to kiss Reads-the-Stars cheek.

“Thank you for all you do, Reads-the-Stars.” Narya said.

Reads-the-Stars seemed to be at a loss for words so instead they put their head down and ushered Narya from her room. Together they walked slowly through the Dres Mansion. Narya spoke comforting words to Reads-the-Stars and slowly the argonian began to soften their guard around the Dres daughter. But as they neared the dining hall Reads-the-Stars became rigid, not willing to let the Dres matron see them so comfortable.

“I am sorry, Reads-the-Stars…” Narya said before entering the hall, “One day I will make this up to you, and even then I cannot repay the cruelties inflicted by my family.”

“It is quite alright, Lady Dres.” Reads-the-Stars bowed.

Narya sighed and opened the door that opened into the dining hall. Reads-the-Stars quietly followed after her and stood behind Naryas designated chair.

There at the far end of the table sat Naryas proud father, Avoneth Dres, dressed in fine red robes embroidered with gold. Like Narya he had black sclera but piercing ruby eyes. His sleek ebon hair, peppered with grey, was pulled back by one single golden pin. Avoneths head perked up when he saw his second daughter stride in.

“Good evening to you, my darling girl.” His hard expression lowered into a soft smile.

Narya sat to her fathers left. He took her hand and gave it a light kiss.

“How radiant you always are,” Avoneth told her, “Like a carnelian in the sun.”

“You are always too kind to me, father.” Narya said.

Before Avoneth could speak further the doors to the hall swung open. A dunmer woman with dark black hair strode forth, a young girl trailing after her with her hands neatly folded behind her. The young girl gave Narya a snide look.

“Vilya, Moirrin,” Avoneth said curtly, “I see something has put fire in your steps, wife…”

“I should say something has,” Vilya slapped a parchment in front of her husband, “Your eldest will not be joining us.”

Avoneth read the letter penned by Saegis and heaved a great sigh, “I told you she wouldn’t agree to this.”

“I wouldn’t either.” Moirrin spoke up, holding out her glass for something to be poured into it, one of their slaves eagerly filling the cup.

“Almsivi have mercy on me,” Vilya sat down and fanned herself, “Yet another disappointment.” Then she eyed Narya with a blood red gaze, “I wish you would grow that out,” She pointed to her daughter's bangs, “They cover your face, you’ll never find a spouse like that.”

“She looks just fine, Vilya.” Avoneth sighed.

“First Saegis shaves hers to look like a disgusting Ashlander whore, now Narya insists on keeping hers like that.” She looked to Moirrin and patted her daughter's hand, “I am pleased with your choice of jewels.” Vilya brushed her hand over Moirrins cheek, admiring the ruby piercings in Moirrins ears and nose.

“Thank you, mother.” Moirrins lip curled into a half smile, her maroon eyes piercing into Narya. When Narya saw that look she swore Moirrin looked exactly like Vilya, just as Sage had said before.

“Perhaps all is not lost tonight,” Vilya rubbed her temples, “We have one more daughter.”

Naryas head shot up. Avoneth scoffed.

“Saegis was a strong choice, but I will not send my Narya to some Hlaalu s’wit. Even then the match for Saegis was never approved by me...” He spoke into his wine glass, “Orvas Dren…” He shook his head, speaking the name as if it were a joke.

“Avoneth, we agreed on this already,” Vilya said through her gritten teeth, “You even said just the other day what a fine seer he’d been when he visited our westward plantation not a month ago.”

Narya took a long sip of her white wine before she set it back down.

“I think Narya would make a very good wife.” Moirrin pointed out, snapping for her drink to be refilled, “She’s matronly enough. Though not a surprise as she looks like grandmother.” She laughed then looked at Narya, “A shame you didn’t get the same perfect nose as Saegis and I. If I didn’t know you were my sister I’d think you were a bird.”

Narya ignored her sister and sipped her wine once more.

“That’s enough,” Avoneth glared at his youngest, “Regardless we will open our house to a fellow Dunmeri. Not that n’wah you wanted.” He looked to his wife, “The last thing this house needs is some Imperial fetcher strutting about.”

“On the contrary,” Vilya raised her brow and sat back in her chair, “I found Crassius to be very knowledgeable in the ways of us dunmer.”

“Us dunmer or just you, Vilya?” Avoneth asked his wife.

Before Vilya could retort she saw her husband motion to the door. Finally their guest had arrived. Avoneth wore a false smile as he greeted Orvas Dren and his small entourage to their table. 

Dren himself could have been handsome if he wasn’t so severe, Narya thought. His face was hard set in lines caused by expressions of anger rather than any source of genuine happiness. Judging by his armor he was much more contented to fight in a war than he was to govern over anything. Narya knew why Saegis ran. 

Dren sat next to Narya, she could already feel his deep maroon eyes on her.

“Orvas, how glad we are to finally have you at the Dres table,” Vilya smiled, “I hope you’ve found your suite to your liking.”

“You were generous with your slaves,” Orvas said to her, “I have hardly found myself wanting for anything.”

Avoneth gave a wave of his hand and a grand feast was brought to the table. Vilya waited for her guests to be served before she spoke up once more.

“My dear Orvas,” She began, “It is much to my dismay that our eldest will not be joining us, I am displeased to say you will have to dine with my second daughter Narya.”

“From the letters I received in Vivec I was assured I would be meeting a grand beauty. Lord and Lady Dres, if I may be so bold, that assurance has yet to be a disappointment.” Dren glanced at Narya.

Narya ignored the scoff from her younger sister and just smiled.

“Your words are too flattering, sir Dren.” She said politely.

“And they are indeed bold.” Avoneth added, “While I agree my daughter has beauty beyond measure, the agreement was with Saegis.”

Orvas chewed his food slowly as he looked into the eyes of the Grandmaster. 

“So it was.”

“Agreements can be rewritten, Avoneth.” Vilya interjected.

Avoneth shot daggers at his wife, putting a protective hand upon Naryas right wrist. He felt he made his point abundantly clear.

“I will reimburse you for your travel expenses, and you are very welcome to reside in our home as long as you and yours see fit,” The Grandmaster concluded, “And of course if you would permit me, I would be more than happy to provide you with ample stock.”

Orvas mulled over the proposal. Vilya took the opportunity to speak up once more. 

“Perhaps these few days can be better spent in the company of one so knowledgeable of Tear and all it has to offer.” Vilya sent a look to Narya, “While he thinks on this restructuring of our original agreement. After all he had ample time to think about it originally, we should offer the courtesy of doing the same with this.”

Avoneths hand never left his daughters arm but he gave a curt nod.

“A week.”

“Splendid,” Vilya smiled, “We do have so many lovely sights. Narya enjoys the walks, don't you darling?”

Narya kept herself from saying anything untoward, “Perhaps, sir Dren, you may not have had the opportunity to pour through our expansive library? Tear has a very rare collection, some you may not even find in Vivec.” She heard her mother mutter to Almsivi.

“I can’t say I have,” Orvas raised his brow, “Such things never captivated my interest.”

Avoneth cleared his throat, “Another day then.” He looked at his daughter, “Though I’m not sure how between your studies and training.”

“What is she to train in this week that she can’t learn the next?” Vilya asked cooly.

“The swordmaster was insistent she never miss a day.” Avoneth bit back.

“You study the blade, Lady Dres?” Orvas’ interest was piqued.

Narya seemed almost embarrassed to admit, “Mostly longswords. Father procured me a very fine ebony blade not too long ago. My master says I’m coming along quite quickly.”

Vilya rubbed her temples once more, “Such a thing is not fit for a noblewoman. Your sister at least practiced with daggers.”

“On the contrary,” Orvas kept his gaze on Narya, “I find it compelling when a woman knows how to handle a long sword.”

Avoneth set his wine glass down hard enough to break it, startling Narya. His eyes never left Orvas as he barked for a new chalice. 

Narya finished the rest of her white wine in a quick swig. Again she looked at Moirrin, the girl seemingly enjoying every moment that Orvas Dren made Narya uncomfortable.

The rest of supper passed uneventfully. Orvas Dren and his entourage were the first to recuse themselves as they had a long day observing the Dres plantation. Avoneth quickly waved them away and waited for the doors to close before slamming his fist on the table and spitting venom at Vilya.

“That man is an animal and you gave him a week to decide if he wants to defile my daughter.”

“Narya is just as old as Saegis was when we started looking for suitors.” Vilya pointed out, “I doubt Narya will receive much better.”

Avoneth took Naryas hand but kept his eyes on Vilya, “I did not want this man for Saegis and I do not want him for Narya.”

“You agreed, a week.” Vilya said smartly.

Avoneth looked to his beloved daughter, “What do you think of him?”

Narya hesitated, “I will do whatever is required of me, father.”

“How noble of you, Narya.” Moirrin scoffed.

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed, Moirrin.” Avoneth said, shooting a glance at the governess standing behind his youngest.

Moirrin gave a sly smile as she stood, “I might actually enjoy this wedding. You look homely enough to bear many Dren boys.” She said to Narya.

Narya held her tongue as her sister sauntered away from the table, the frantic governess in tow. Avoneth patted her hand reassuringly.

“One word from you and I will go up to Dren myself.” He told her.

Narya felt defeated, she ignored her mother's hard stare.

“I think if it’s quite alright I’ll retire for the evening, father.”

Avoneth frowned but relented.

Reads-the-Stars followed Narya out of the dining hall and up to her chambers. Only once the door was closed did Narya let herself cry. Reads-the-Stars ran over with a handkerchief and sat their Lady upon the chair by her vanity.

“What am I to do?” Narya asked them.

“That man is a monster, my Lady Dres.” Reads-the-Stars truthfully told Narya, “I saw him in the fields today with a whip of iron.”

“My heart would break if I were to ever marry such a man.” She felt her skin crawl, “I have always imagined being in love, and everything I despise in Orvas Dren is the complete opposite of what I have dreamed.”

“Will you not take up your fathers offer?” Reads-the-Stars asked, dabbing a cold cloth on Naryas forehead as she undressed. Reads-the-Stars helped her into a silky white nightgown.

“I know very well how many drakes were invested in this arrangement. My heart would weigh heavily with guilt if my father lost all of it.” Naryas stomach churned, “I pray to any god who will listen, I beg them not to let this marriage take place. I am not strong enough to run like Saegis. I know in my heart that once I fall into his marriage bed I will no longer be myself.”

Reads-the-Stars helped Narya to her bed, bringing over a cool drink to soothe their Lady.

“You are so kind to me,” Narya said sweetly, placing her hand on Reads-the-Stars scaly cheek, “I want you to know that you are a friend to me, not a slave.”

“Your words humble me, Lady Dres.” Reads-the-Stars bowed their head, “The Hist answered my plea to come to one so gracious as you.”

Narya bid Reads-the-Stars a good night. She waited for her friend to leave before lying down amongst her plush cotton blankets and closing the chiffon curtain that shut her alcove from the outside world.

She wasn’t quite sure when she had fallen asleep, but she knew when she opened her eyes, it was not to the real world.

In her dream-like state all of the candles in her room burned red. Narya opened the curtain and stepped out into her room. Gravity in dreams felt different, and with each light step there was a tickle in Naryas stomach.

Narya knew she was in her parents' home, but there was something different to it. The usual oppressive aura created by her mother had all but disappeared. Narya for once felt comfortable walking about. There was a low hum that hung in the air, a sweet tune carried in a soft breeze. Narya felt her senses taken by it.

Every hall and room she passed seemed to be lit with the same red candles, and as Narya descended she felt a pull that brought her back into the dining hall.

Like the rest of the house this room felt different.

Sitting at her fathers usual place was a darkly robed figure. There was an energy that radiated around him that Narya felt drawn to. The figure extended their hand out.

“Please, my Lady, sit. After all this is your table.”

The voice itself was deep and rich, making Naryas stomach flutter about. She did as she was bade and sat next to the robed man. Once she sat, the black cowl fell back to reveal a dunmer man with deep red eyes. His well-kept black beard was adorned with gems that Narya likened to pomegranate seeds.

“It has been too long I have sat alone in the shadows,” The man said, gazing at Narya, “How glad I am for your company.”

Narya eased into her chair, feeling comfort wash over her.

“You are real then?” She asked.

“As real as you are, Lady Narya.”

The way he spoke her name made Narya blush like a child. Her eyes never left his.

“How is it you have come to me?”

The mans chest moved in a soft sigh, “I felt you call to me. As beautiful as you are, there is much despair in your eyes and your heart. Your call to me was a beacon of light in the darkness I have grown so accustomed to. Lady Narya, I have waited for someone like you for an eternity.”

Narya felt sad for the man, but he gave her a reassuring kiss of the hand.

“Weep not for me, Narya Llira Dres. Your pain is my pain.”

“How sweetly you speak…”

“Are you not worth the sweet words?” The man asked.

Narya’s face fell, “No.” She lowered her gaze.

The man frowned, gently taking her chin to turn her back to him.

“Such sadness your bear,” He spoke softly, “Your eyes speak of time and its tragedies. Can you not give yourself the love you give to others?” He studied her face and relented with a slight smile, “Tell me something you selfishly desire, I crave your answer.”

Narya thought for a moment, “To see you outside of my dreams.”

Again the man smiled, “Someday I desperately to make that a reality. But I think for now we will just have to treasure the moments when you fall asleep. Dreams are my speciality. Through dreams I influence mankind...and thusly I can make myself known to you.”

Narya held onto every word he spoke, there was something undeniable about him she could not dare to resist.

“Might I know your name then?” She asked, entranced by his being, as if she had known this man past time itself.

“Voryn.”

The name resonated with her, but Narya felt she had no reason to fear it. Despite having only just met him Narya looked at Voryn as if he were the oldest of companions.

“Speak to me, Narya,” Voryn cooed, “What troubles your mind?”

He felt Naryas hesitation, soothing her with a soft brush of his fingers over her hand.

“I value your thoughts. I would know your troubles, my Lady.”

Narya softly exhaled, “Orvas Dren.” she finally said, “I am terrified my fate is to be his bride.”

When she voiced her worries Voryn seemed greatly agitated. As if the thought of her fears put him ill at ease. He looked her deep into her eyes.

“Do not let this trouble you any further, my Lady. It will not happen,” Voryn assured her, “Orvas Dren is an insignificant boy. What is he compared to you?”

Narya felt the truth in his words, and suddenly she was no longer afraid of Orvas Dren.

Once more Voryn took her hand and in one breath they stood together.

The man was taller than any dunmer Narya had ever seen, she felt if he wasn’t choosing to walk alongside her she would never be able to meet his stride. His overall presence might even intimidate Orvas Dren himself. Yet for all the spine-chilling auras he may exude Voryn never took his gaze from her, and in this there was a certain shine to his ruby eyes that allowed Narya to see an inner gentility.

He brought her into the house gardens, each step they took caused various red and orange flowers to bloom twice their normal size. Together they sat under an unusual red tree situated in the center of the garden.

Narya looked up and saw that the stars were in over-abundance, as if Voryn himself painted the sky just so she could admire them. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

Comfortable silence passed between the two, Voryn couldn’t help but stroke the line of her jaw with his finger.

“Are you contented, Narya Llira Dres?” He asked, “Are there enough stars for you?”

Narya opened her eyes and gazed at the sky, “More than enough.” Voryn admired the reflection of the celestial heavens in her ruby eyes, yet there was something still melancholy riddled within them.

“Something further plagues you, my Lady.”

“Yes.” Narya answered truthfully.

“You are worried for your sister?” Voryn asked.

“How can I not be?”

Voryn nodded, “Your heart has always been empathetic to others. It is your reigning eternal quality. If I told you she was alright would you believe me?”

Narya felt her eyes gloss over, but she could find no source of fear in her heart.

“I would.” She answered.

Voryn seemed pleased with her answer.

“You know everything about me it seems.” Narya said.

“Is it not your dream, my Lady? You could have me know anything and nothing.”

“But you are real…”

“Yes.”

Narya took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “I feel embarrassed I know nothing of you then.”

“All in good time, my Lady,” Voryn told her, “Should you ask for it we can have all eternity.”

Again he felt a sadness creep into her. He waited for her to speak this time.

“All eternity...yet I feel my dream begin to slip away as the sun comes over the horizon.” Narya said.

“There is nothing to fear from the light.” Voryn told her, “We all must face the dawn of a new day sooner or later.” Then he added, “What is light without dark? With the sunrise there is also sunset. And each night should you call for me I will come to you.”

Narya felt his warm fingers brush her cheek and she closed her eyes to revel in his touch. His hushed voice lulled her out of her dream.

“Awaken…”


End file.
